


贝米篇（一）

by mengyuhuanjing



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengyuhuanjing/pseuds/mengyuhuanjing
Summary: 贝利尔x米迦勒强上
Kudos: 2





	贝米篇（一）

**Author's Note:**

> 贝利尔和米迦勒两兄弟的故事

人生赢家的标准是什么，有车有房有地位，美人抱在怀中，并且左右一个，起不快活？

但是，对贝利尔而言，当他可以得到天国大君无限纵容的权限和排除对方周围一片真空的私人领域时，感觉已经差不多人生巅峰了。

枕膝在米迦勒的大腿上，环绕着对方腰肢，将脸贴上去，可以感受到对方温暖的气息和淡淡的体香，像是阳光下雏菊，那种感觉让人陶醉。

在其他天使看来，贝利尔是一个不折不扣吃软饭的小白脸，天天不要脸不要皮的缠着天国大君米迦勒，关键是对方还不排斥，让其余天使看的又气又无奈。

相比起米迦勒身居高位，贝利尔就显得平凡太多啦，虽然也有一定势力，却十分不起眼，和对方在一起只会衬托米迦勒更加闪闪发光。

午休的时光总是让人惬意，米迦勒靠着花园的树干躺下舒展身躯，而贝利尔则毫不客气的将头靠在对方腿根和小腹之间，这使米迦勒有些无奈，伸手轻轻的捋过他的头皮，像是在撸猫。

“贝利尔，如果你想找我最好在我休息时光，不要总是在我工作的那个时刻来。”

看着对方露出十分舒适的表情，米迦勒碧绿色的眸子露出了一丝笑意，好脾气的提出自己的建议。

垂落的红色长发划过贝利尔脸颊，他微微眯起眼睛，比黑渊更加深邃的颜色隐藏在其中，对于米迦勒的要求，他轻哼一声，表示不屑的轻蔑。

“你的休息时间是多久？什么时候？自己都没规划，要是我真的只等你有空，那估计我们会有几个纪元的时间不会见面。”

“会吗？”

米迦勒眨了眨眼睛，有些不明所以，歪头一脸单纯，对于自己作息没有时间概念一事，完全没有自觉。

“哼”

嗤笑一声，贝利尔手臂撑地起身，黑色的浓墨在空中划过一丝冷冽的弧度，和平日懒惰不符的他，以极快的速度反身将米迦勒压在身下，却又极为自然。

突然其来的变故使米迦勒完全没有反应过来，习惯了对方做什么事都慢悠悠的让人心急的他，等回过神来，他已经被制服与贝利尔身下，体格上的差异头一次让他觉得对方是如此高大，遥不可攀。

“也是，和我这个散人不一样，你比较忙。”

吐息在米迦勒耳畔滑过，贝利尔突如其来的情绪变化让他不知所措，等他想要起身挣扎的时候，黑色的丝巾化为枷锁束缚了他身后的双手，力量在刚刚那一刻被彻底的封锁，尽管这样的封印只需要花几分钟时间就破解，可处于对贝利尔情绪上的变化，他决定不急着这样做，先安抚对方比较重要。

而很快，他就尝到了轻敌的后果。

“米迦勒，你曾说过，如果有需要可以随时找你帮忙，对吧？会尽你所能的满足我一切要求。”

轻轻挑起对方下颚，贝利尔直视着那双碧绿的眼睛，一字一句道。

“是的，只要不违背父神所定下的规矩。”

米迦勒被迫仰头直视贝利尔的眼睛，那双黑色的眸子是比深渊更为可怕的存在，任何光芒都会被吞没覆灭，无法在那双眼睛里存在片刻，这也是很多天使厌恶畏惧贝利尔的原因，他就像是暗的君主，总有一天会泯灭一切光明。

“那我放心了，米迦勒，把衣服脱掉。”

嗤笑一声，贝利尔淡淡说道，在米迦勒震惊的目光下说出这番话，还未等他开口，贝利尔就不耐的撕掉了对方身上的丝绢布料，几秒后，光洁白皙柔嫩的肉体展露在阳光下，散发出诱人的光泽。

“贝利尔！”

米迦勒声音少有染上了几分怒气，赤裸带来的除了羞耻还有无力，在过去，他从来不觉得对方那在其他天使眼中代表不详的黑色对自己会有什么不利，在力量的差距上，他们是平等的，而此刻天平因为他的疏忽大意，发生剧烈的倾斜。

回应他怒气的是对方落下的吻，舌尖轻而易举撬开牙龈，而没有力量的他却连反抗都做不到，似攻略城池的君王，在他口中肆意横扫。

贝利尔健壮有力的手臂按压住他的身体，细嫩的肌肤暴露在露天的空气中，背脊摩擦着粗糙的树皮，腿边的青草若有若无的刮过他的肌肤，带着几分挑逗。

奇异的感觉慢慢爬上心头，原本想要反抗的愤慨被一点点抹平，一吻结束后，贝利尔放开近乎奄奄一息的米迦勒，银色的丝线连接着他们口舌之间。

“如何，比过去那些什么工作感觉有意思多了吧？”

轻佻的语气，郫视的姿态，贝利尔嗓音夹杂着淡淡的笑意，戏谑的注视着此刻软弱无力的米迦勒。

深深吸一口气，压下自己心中的怒火，想要冲破力量的封印时，才发现已经错过了最佳的时机，为了避免激怒此刻性情大变的贝利尔，他不得不放缓语气，以最柔和的语调轻声安抚。

“贝利尔，先放开我，我们好好谈谈可以吗？”

诡秘的光泽在眸中闪过，浅淡的冷笑从嘴角划过，明确了解对方意图的贝利尔微微点了点头，在米迦勒还未松口气时，他俯身在对方耳边低低道。

“以我的方式好好聊聊吧，希望米迦勒你的声音可以如现在一样温软。”

轻轻撅起眉头，米迦勒刚要继续开口说些什么，脸色却猛然一边，丝丝麻麻如电流一般都触感顺着贝利尔的动作划过。

对方的一只手轻轻揉捏着他胸前柔软的小樱桃，另一只则顺着他的腰肢滑落，捏着他腰间的软肉，同时，贝利尔轻轻吻着米迦勒的脖颈向下滑落，最后，毫不客气的含住另一只樱桃，坚硬的牙齿轻轻摩擦着那个敏感的小东西，舌尖挑逗着不知所措的它。

“唔..呜呜...哈..贝...贝利尔...停下...”

初次被如此对待的米迦勒很快招架不住，声音像出生的幼崽无助可怜。

贝利尔眯起的眼睛闪过一丝嘲讽的笑意，像是轻蔑与米迦勒此刻语言和身体反应相反的模样，他松开那被玩弄的可怜小豆，在米迦勒喘息恢复时，指尖向下滑落，从双腿中央掏出那根紧贴腿根的小米迦勒。

“唔，嗯！？”

米迦勒睁大了眼睛，浑身瞬间僵硬的无法动弹，过去的时光，他除了工作以外毫无其他休息时间，除了一直缠着他接近他的贝利尔，人际关系几乎可以说的上是极为自闭。

因此，从未研究过自己身体的他，也从未想过当自己的一部分被他人触碰时，会是如此敏感脆弱。

“喜欢吗？米迦勒？”

调笑的话语传入对方耳中，相比起米迦勒不知所措的迷茫，贝利尔显得尤为淡然，举手投足之间尽显优雅和从容，修长的手指玩弄着那个小小的玩具，柔软白嫩的小米迦勒被指尖反复玩弄，很快就被弄哭了。

而这时，贝利尔却恶劣的将其狠狠握紧，挤压的快感使米迦勒整个人抽搐不止，而恶劣的举动并没有停止，黑色的力量像条状的丝绸从指尖延伸，一层层缠绕，如换上新的衣服一般，为小米迦勒打上了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结，然后如针尖大小的丝线，从小米迦勒口中没入深处，随后猛然膨大，堵住那处泪眼，随后束缚的力量瞬间增大。

悲鸣从米迦勒口中发出，他仰身不顾一切的想要挣扎逃离，却轻而易举的被贝利尔一把揽入怀中，抱到了花园中心的空地上放下，阳光的撒在他赤裸的身上，显得圣洁却又充满了诱惑，而浑身洁白如玉的肉体，却又因为下面那个被打了黑色线条缠绕的蝴蝶结，显得淫荡迷旎。

“贝..贝利尔，不要...求你..住手...”

软弱的哭泣伴随着呻吟，米迦勒首次放下尊严，他轻轻牵着对方的袖子，无力的哀求着，他能感觉自己下体的性器十分糟糕，原本就狭小的口子和通道被很硬的细条塞满，而柔软的丝绸一层一层的缠绕在外面紧紧的收缩绑紧，他感受到那跟很硬的东西伴随着他的呼吸摩擦着他的脆弱，透露出的部分，在阳光下很快充血变得粉嫩，在贝利尔看来，这个颜色可爱级了，他忍不住重新捏了捏，弹嫩的触感里包裹着一根长而坚硬的东西，而内部的空间是如此的狭小，液体已经蓄满了里面，却因为出口的堵塞无法释放。

恶意的玩弄在眼中闪过，他握着米迦勒的性器，拇指按压着龟头，然后猛然用力，挤压之中内部的壁层紧贴着那根长硬的条状物，而原本已经塞满空间的这根东西，再次扩大，迫使那小穴口连带里面的通道被强行扩大了整整一倍，而在外丝绸束缚的力度同样增大。

“啊...啊！”

米迦勒神智在这般凶猛的粗暴下几乎发昏，无法落下泪水的小米迦勒颤颤的包裹着签条，穴口已经发红，显得极为可怜。

对此贝利尔显得极为满意，将米迦勒抱在自己怀中，分开他的双腿跨坐在他身上，吻着对方掉落的泪水和颤抖的身躯，轻轻的拍着他的被安抚，随后，迫使米迦勒半跪在他身上，分开翘起的臀部，很快便找到了他身后的小口，温柔的抚摸着那周边的皱襞，在对方颤抖的身躯下，一点点将东西塞入其中。

“唔..啊...啊..哈.停下...求你了..贝利尔”

泪水蓄满了碧绿的眸子，整个眼眶蒙上了一层水雾，显得极为可怜，黑色的神力化作线条，游走在他的肌肤上，向下滑落到他腰间，缠绕在他的腰部和大腿，迫使中间分开，另一条黑色的线条化为实物，钻进了穴口的内部，开始探索。

贝利尔双手抱着半跪米迦勒，像是安抚孩子一样轻轻抚摸着他背脊，一边束缚着他的身体给予支撑的力量，一步操控着化为实物的神力，扩展着米迦勒的后穴，塞入粗厚的东西，为他的进入做准备。

下体前面的小米迦勒吊在半空中，塞入里面的签条如活物般扭动，和身后没入的异物同频率的配合，液体在里面越来越多，却无法吐露，而挤压的感觉让痛苦和快感并存，刺激着米迦勒神经。

贝利尔轻吻着米迦勒的唇瓣，探入他口舌间温柔的抚爱，而禁锢他腰肢的手臂却充满了不可抗拒的力量，而对待米迦勒下半身的动作更是显得无比的粗暴。

眯着眼睛，柔软的身躯在自己怀中颤抖却无法挣脱，这种完全装掌握的感觉过于美妙，让他忍不住沉迷，伸手握住已经装满蜜液的小米迦勒，轻轻的搓揉着战栗的它，迷恋在眼中流转而过。

但现在还不是享受甜美的时刻。

黑色的线条似触手一般层层叠加缠绕没入米迦勒后穴，双重的快感磨碎的他所有的理智，只能呻吟哭泣着哀求贝利尔的仁慈，纤细手臂环绕着贝利尔的脖颈，米迦勒上半边身体紧贴在贝利尔胸膛上，下面则半跪着翘起的腰臀，被贝利尔的双手支撑着，接受这来自身后的疼爱。

“哈啊...”

伴随着最后一次凶猛的冲撞，宛若打开了最后一层壁垒，米迦勒发出了宛若享受般妩媚的叹息，浑身无力的软了下去，被贝利尔接住。

“米迦勒，很有意思对吧，比枯燥的工作好多了。”

或许是享受的时刻到来，贝利尔的声音充满了溺爱，轻轻抚摸着米迦勒的侧脸，注视着那双失去了理智被情欲折磨的眸子，低低笑着，解开了自己腰带，露出了早已经挺立蓄势待发的猎枪。

“来，米迦勒，自己坐上来。”

米迦勒茫然的点了点头，想要撑起身体却因为酸软无力滑落了下来，而小米迦勒则因此狠狠的被里面的硬物刮了一下，疼痛和快感交织着让里面的液体再度分泌，被撑的满鼓鼓的小米迦勒向本人发出了哀求。

“不可以碰，米迦勒，还没有到时候。”

贝利尔含笑制止住了米迦勒想要解放自己的手，将他的双臂重新环绕再了自己脖颈，作为惩罚，缠绕小米迦勒的黑色蝴蝶结再度收紧，本就已经到极限的空间更是发出了哀鸣。

米迦勒趴在贝利尔身上浑身止不住的颤抖，下体的前面的敏感，和后面抽出后变得空虚的渴望撩动着他的神经，而贝利尔却只是轻轻吻着对方苍白疲倦的脸蛋，轻轻拍了拍米迦勒的臀部，再度下达命令。

“乖，米迦勒，坐上来。”

支撑着无力虚弱的身体，米迦勒强撑着手臂，试着着支撑自己，却频频失败，而贝利尔则没有任何动静，唇角含着一抹笑意，安静着注视着米迦勒的辛苦，享受着对方虚弱痛苦的喘息。

一次次艰难的支撑抬起身体，带着沉重而敏感的小米迦勒，却在即将成功的那一刻重重滑倒在贝利尔身上，而摔幅过大，让小米迦勒极为辛苦，不但要面临内部的摩擦，忍受近乎要溢出的快感和痛苦，而失败的每一次，都会加重这样的感觉，实在无法忍耐的米迦勒每一次想要解开都被贝利尔制止，而作为惩罚，黑色的丝绸和蝴蝶结会收的越紧，里面的东西会继续扩大，此刻已经是原来面积两倍。

黑色的签条塞在小米迦勒的口中，将其堵满让液体无法溢出分毫，而穴口外壁则是一片通红，已经被撑到极致了。

轻轻握着这里盛满了蜜液的小米迦勒，贝利尔眼中带着笑容，虽然想现在就享受这份甜美，但作为床上主义的完美者，忍耐是必修的课程。

修长的手指握着胀鼓鼓的小米迦勒，毫不客气的搓捏着，感受着这份手感极佳的弹性，贝利尔脸上划过极为享受的快感，而这份快感则加重了米迦勒的符合，再度因为身前小米迦勒的挤压，再度滑落在贝利尔身上，这一次近乎失去了全部的力气。

这让贝利尔有些无奈的叹息，他一只手揽着米迦勒的腰肢，一只手狠狠揉捏着小米迦勒，近乎惩罚般粗鲁，低低叹道。

“如果不快点的话，这样的状态无法结束的，米迦勒，你也不想它受更多的折磨了吧？”

说着，贝利尔用力握住小米迦勒，低低笑道，感受着米迦勒再度僵硬颤抖的身体，安抚般吻着他的脸颊。

最后，意识在混沌中在挣扎，终于成功抬起臀部，坐在了对方猎枪上面，将其全部吞没的那一刻，宛若镶嵌上了最后一片饼图，得到了完整，喜悦无助的泪水再度重眼眶滑落，炽热的枪身没入了身体深处，带来了火一般的炽热。

“嗯，你做的很好，米迦勒， 接下来交给我吧，不会让你努力白费的。”

贝利尔笑吻着米迦勒眼中的泪水，随后双臂架起米迦勒的双腿，张开的空间可以清楚的看见那原本小小的穴口，在此刻吞没了超过自身数倍惊人的异物，满足感油然而生。

作为米迦勒辛苦的报答，他会让对方完美的享受这一次极致的快感。

他抬起米迦勒的身体，肉刃和穴口摩擦着分泌出混白的粘液，当到了一定高度后，在狠狠的下坠，重新塞入米迦勒体内，自下而上的凶猛操弄让米迦勒脸颊泛起了红晕，反复的贯穿时适应的身体得到了前所未有的快感。

两人的动作越发激烈，米迦勒躺在草坪上，仰起脆弱的脖颈如濒死的天鹅，分开的双腿接受着贝利尔一次又一次进攻的号角，快感如潮水将他包裹，初经情欲的身体在今天彻底被打上了对方的标记。

伴随着凶狠进出的抽叉，后穴的软肉内部被一次次翻出，吐露出的黏液润滑着接触的摩擦，贝利尔的枪身越发炽热坚硬，里面蓄满了子弹却迟迟没有发射，枪口无数次撞击着米迦勒的敏感点，婉转妩媚的呻吟从口中发出，刺激着贝利尔神经，换来了更加粗暴的疼爱。

情欲交织的快感席卷着米迦勒近乎崩溃的神智，身体的疲倦和被一次次冲击的神经使他无法得到彻底的解脱。

得快点结束......要不行了....不能..在继续了..会真的坏掉的..

身体到极限时发出了警告，米迦勒带有情欲的喘息越发急促，被完全压制在对方身下接受着贯入侵犯，最终，像是灵光一现，本能的找到了解决的方法。

双腿带着最后力度轻柔的缠绕着贝利尔腰部，张开双臂将对方脖颈，如蛇一般扭动的身体没入对方怀中，主动配合着再一次镶入，在没入最深处的那一刻，穴口收紧，肠壁轻柔的贴在对方性器上，然后微微一绞。

如决堤的大呗，水流冲进来身体内部，被彻底的填满，满肚子的精液流淌在身躯中，带来了炽热的温度，无法盛下的液体则顺着间隙，从股间滴落在外，流淌到腿根。

无法言喻的满足充斥着身心，米迦勒喘着气，疲倦的的闭上了眼睛，而此刻，贝利尔也从情欲中恢复了一丝理智，看着身下的天使，低低笑了一声，俯身在对方唇边落下一吻，夸奖道。

“做的不错，米迦勒，我们接下来将会有很长的时间相处，就暂时不解开你的封印了。”

语落，贝利尔轻轻将米迦勒抱在怀中，伸手轻轻握住小米迦勒，解开了一直以来的束缚，喷射出全部的液体后，小米迦勒也软趴趴的贴在了腿根处。

时间还很长

贝利尔如此告诫自己，驯服米迦勒的过程需要大量的耐心。

——————————————

办公室内，米迦勒趴在散乱桌上，神色迷旎，撑在桌面上，穿着一件情半透明趣条衣服，接受着身后人的贯穿。

“哈...呼....啊..贝利尔，慢点...”

软弱呜咽夹杂着情欲的哭泣，泛红的肉体透露着诱惑的光泽，米迦勒半蜷着身体，身后的性器在对内部进行鞭挞。

或许是因为担心这样的姿势太久，会使他承受不住，贝利尔换了一个姿势，将米迦勒抱起，坐在办公桌的椅子上，从下贯穿对方身体，跨坐在他身上，面对着桌面，同时脱掉他身上最后那层薄薄的布料。

“这样真的好吗？米迦勒，生为大君今天的工作量应该很多吧，不完成真的好吗？”

贝利尔笑着从身后拥抱住米迦勒，含着他的耳垂，低低呢喃着，带着调笑的味道。

“你出去，我就可以完成了。”

“那可不行，但是既然想要认真工作，就应该专心致志吧，将外部干扰屏蔽不就好了吗？”

尽管身体处于发情的阶段，这句话让怒火也仍然在心口翻滚，米迦勒深吸了一口气，努力忽视自己一丝不挂被玩弄的身体，和镶嵌在身体里那根挺立的异物，艰难的拿起笔，抽出其中一份文件，看起来。

努力认真工作的模样，和此刻赤裸淫荡的状态形成了鲜明的对比，贝利尔愉快的眯起眼睛，伸手抚摸对方腰肢的软肉，和胸口的红豆。

被一次次调教的十分敏感的身体，在贝利尔手下不断颤抖，异样的感觉滑动着神经，让米迦勒忍不住紧咬下唇，努力无视干扰，这样的表情极大的取悦了对方。

贝利尔很快调转目标，将之前好好玩弄后无比疲倦的小米迦勒重新握住，翻着手中把玩，同时开始抽动在米迦勒体内的性器，探入更深处，不是一个级别的感觉很快使米迦勒理智缴械投降，恼怒到看着贝利尔，声音变得尖锐。

“贝利尔！！”

充满情欲的身体此刻还在他手中可以随意把玩，泛红的脸蛋透露着娇媚的模样很明显让米迦勒的愤怒没有丝毫威慑力，贝利尔勾起嘴角，加大了玩弄力度，准备说些什么时，敲门声从外传入内部。

“米迦勒殿下，发生了什么吗？”

门外的侍卫的声音使米迦勒脸色瞬间变为了雪白，他此刻一丝不挂的坐在贝利尔身上，后穴被对方插入的模样和自己被对方握住性器的状态，对比起对方衣冠楚楚的模样，很明显像一个妓女一样被随意操弄。

“没什...什么，不..不必管我。”

米迦勒艰难的吐露着话语，忍着身后塞入性器突然变得火热坚硬，他不得不摩擦双腿试图减轻这种感觉，腿中间那只握着小米迦勒的手突然收紧，粗暴毫无怜惜的玩弄着。

“但是，您的状态似乎并不好...”

外面还未说完的天使，突然听见里面穿出来一声闷哼和急促的喘息，那种感觉很奇怪，像是在承受着痛楚又有点像...欲望交合间的欢愉。

这个想法让外面的天使吓了一跳，甩掉这荒谬的想法，心中止不住的担忧，微微行了一礼，随后将手放在了门面，歉声道。

“失礼了，殿下，我们的职责是保护您的安全。”

“不，不要！...”

米迦勒还未说完，门已经往内推开，那一条从外而来的白光照亮了里面房间，贝利尔轻笑了一声，换了一个舒服的坐姿，重重的压下米迦勒身体，使他们交合的更深，同时注视着对方因为绝望而染上的苍白，脆弱的神色使他无比的愉悦，握住小米迦勒的手更是肆无忌惮的玩弄，另一手则不断地揉捏着他胸前的乳头。

身穿轻甲的侍卫走了进来，米迦勒绝望的闭上了眼睛，此刻的姿态足以颠覆其他人的一切想象，想到他之后面临的事情，就忍不住恐惧在心中弥漫。

然而事实却并没有想象的那般，对方只是担忧的看了他，像是没有看见他此刻狼狈下贱的模样，只是轻咳了一声，鞠了一躬。

“很抱歉，殿下，请原谅我的失礼，同时，也请殿下注意身体，自从天国建立之后，殿下已经很久没有好好休息了。”

“什么——”

米迦勒愣了一下，但看着对方像是被什么笼罩的眼睛却没有似乎发觉时，一瞬间就明白了是怎么回事，一种幻术，此刻他是出于被封印了力量的状态，自然无法遮人耳目，但贝利尔可以。

然而其他想法还没有思考完毕，他的小米迦勒又被狠狠的捏了一把，刺激的他身体一颤，贝利尔这时轻轻凑在他耳边低呢。

“虽然施展幻术，让他看见的是你疲倦工作的样子，但是，就算无法看清现在全部的真实，你要是愿意任他看完全程，我也是不会介意的。”

说到这，米迦勒感觉到自己腹部再次被高高顶起，而小米迦勒则被暴躁的玩弄揉搓着，不由狠狠的咬了咬牙，清醒自己神智，稳住声音。

“嗯，我知道了...出去吧！”

强撑着自己不露出破绽，内心哪怕对贝利尔的愤恨已经突破天际，却也只能忍耐，挥退侍卫后，直到门重新被关上的那一刻，整个人虚脱的靠在了贝利尔怀中。

“嗯，真乖。”

亲呢的摸了摸他的头，贝利尔宠溺的说道，将米迦勒放在一边的沙发上，换了一个新的姿势和对方交合。

房间里回荡着米迦勒啜泣和肉体之间的碰撞声，这份被强行打开的身体包含着另一个赤果果的欲望，并将持续很久。

就这样，利用米迦勒孤僻的人际关系，贝利尔暗自掌控了对方全部的生活范围，天衣无缝的演技没有让任何人发现此刻的天国大君失去了力量的状况，而这段时间，除了在大家眼中贝利尔更加黏米迦勒外，和过去没有丝毫区别。

驯服是个漫长的过程，在如此长的时间里，米迦勒随时随地的接受着贝利尔的求爱，从昏暗紧闭的房间，到露天的花园，甚至会在开会时使用障眼法，明目张胆的侵犯他，或是在朝拜会上，将他按压在神座上，一边接受来自贝利尔的侵犯，一边还得回应其他天使的祈祷。

从愤怒，憎恨，到麻木，平静接受，米迦勒将这份屈辱埋藏到心底深处，甚至自我麻痹到自身都忘却了。

在天国眼中，只是两人关系越发亲呢，而在背地，则掩盖了对于米迦勒来说无比侮辱的事件。

这样无人发现的折磨持续了很长时间，直到人类诞生后，神的苏醒。

全知全能的神在一瞬间就能洞悉万物的一切规律，记忆，时光在他面前形如虚设，很快，就知道了自己最疼爱的一个天使被这个黑不溜秋的混账欺负了很久。

那简直是马勒戈壁，气的耶和华火冒三丈，直接将贝利尔打了下去，连带他的一帮狐朋狗友，下属什么的，一锅踹了。

随后，连忙解开了被欺负很久的米迦勒身上的封印，恢复他的精神状态，出于愧疚，要力量给力量，要装备给装备，不论是氪金还是外挂，耶和华通通满足。

得到解放的米迦勒，深吸了一口自由的空气，尽管世界是由耶和华造就的，但神的出现依然会影响弱于他的生灵，造成未知的变化。

米迦勒很贴心的安慰神，化作贴心小棉袄，告诉他，自己没事，可以好好照顾天国，同时催促耶和华再度沉睡，节省力量，不要太忙碌。

那简直乖巧懂事可爱的耶和华内心十分柔软，等他再度离去时，米迦勒脸色一变，冰冷的目光指向了贝利尔掉落的红海深处。

下一刻，提剑离开天国。

从此，和贝利尔展开了千年之久的光暗之战，两人相爱相杀，长长久久。

同时，米迦勒成了天国第一渣男，不论是谁，和他上床时，米迦勒甜言蜜语，娇柔可魅，拔屌时，则瞬间翻脸不认人，冷酷无情。


End file.
